Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe for measuring, with contact, an object, and its manufacturing process. This ultrasonic measuring probe is particularly suitable for nondestructive testing of objects of complex geometry, such as certain mechanical parts for example.
The present invention is especially applicable to nondestructive testing in the aeronautical, space, automotive and rail-transportation fields, etc.
Technological Background
It is known to test structures, especially structures made of composites, with a view to detecting, nondestructively, possible surface and/or bulk defects in these structures.
Thus, ultrasonic measuring systems are known, these systems having the advantage of permitting testing of structures directly at manufacturing sites.
However, it is necessary to move the ultrasonic measuring system manually (typically done by a qualified person) or automatically. Guiding and locating means are then used in order to identify the part of the structure being measured.
Furthermore, in the case of structures having a complex geometry, it is necessary to carry out a number of scans possibly with different ultrasonic measuring frequencies.
These operations are time-consuming, tedious for the operators and expensive.
Moreover, certain structures, especially in the aeronautical field, must be tested in their entirety, which is not always possible with a through-transmission ultrasonic test method. Specifically, certain zones of the structure may not be accessible by this type of testing technique.
The present invention aims to overcome these various drawbacks by providing an ultrasonic measuring system for nondestructive testing of objects such as mechanical or structural parts, which measuring system has a simple design and operating mode and permits at least one portion of an object of complex geometry to be measured in a single scan.
Another subject of the present invention is a particularly simple and flexible process for manufacturing such an ultrasonic measuring system.